This invention relates to providing a hand-held system for improved measurement of slope. More specifically, this invention relates to providing a convenient means for measuring the slope of an element having an irregular surface (such as a shingled roof) or along a surface that is partially obscured by adjacent elements (such as in groups of piping).
It is often necessary, in the field of building and construction, to determine the slope of an existing building element or to establish a slope during the installation of new construction components. Tradesmen have historically used several techniques to determine the slopes of building elements.
A common technique, such as to establish the slope of a roof, involves placing one end of a bubble-type level on a first point of the roof surface, setting the level to horizontal, measuring out a set horizontal distance from the first point to a second point, followed by taking a vertical measurement from the second point to a lower third point on the roof surface. This type of slope measurement is commonly referred to as determining the “rise over run” of the roof. In the United States, the “rise over run” is typically recorded as a ratio of measured inches of vertical “rise” over twelve inches of horizontal “run”. This type of rise over run determination is both time-consuming and cumbersome, requiring at least two separate measuring devices and a number of sequential measuring steps. Further, the operation must be performed on a sloping, typically elevated roof, putting the safety of the tradesman at risk.
A second method of slope determination involves the use of an inclinometer. Inclinometers typically operate using a pivoting pointer that aligns, by gravity, to a fixed scale, and is accurate within one to two degrees. No known prior hand-held inclinometers have been arranged to display more than one indication of slope or to provide multiple simultaneous viewable readings from a single instrument, and are, therefore, of limited value when attempting to read portions of the inclinometer that are obscured by adjacent building elements (e.g., pipes and/or roof fascia members). Further, no known prior hand-held inclinometers have permitted accurate measurement of slope over an irregular surface, such as a shingled roof surface, without the use of a separate elongated spanning member, such as a rod or board.
To determine zero slope (level) and 90 degree slope (plumb), bubble levels and plumb lines are typically used. No known prior hand-held inclinometers are designed to be used to measure plumb and level.
It would be useful to have a slope measuring system that utilizes a readable scale in multiple positions. It would also be useful to have such a scale that utilizes easier point-marking means, such as a laser-pointer. It would also be useful to have such a scale that is easily replaceable with another scale. It would further be useful to have a slope measuring system that is accurate to one-half of a degree. It would even further be useful to have a slope measuring system that measures plumb and level.